The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 16
"The Decision" is the ninth episode of the second season of The Unknown Nightmare. This episode marks the beginning of Andy's test. Plot Synopsis Charlie finds himself face to face with Joe, but unable to do anything. Andy must act fast and make some tough decisions if he has to save Charlie. Dave talks to Henry about letting the group stay there. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare Charlie admitted to Lilly what had happened to her brother. She found out that Cameron was dead the entire time. Lilly and Sam left, while Charlie and Andy continued on. The group learned that Jesse would be okay, and also that Sean was in contact with someone. Dave confronted him, but Sean kept a lot to himself. Charlie was taken and Andy's test began. Plot Present (The Warehouse: Day 6) Charlie's eyes opened. He was sitting on a chair. In front of him was a gun mounted on tripod-style machine. There was a laser attached, which was pointing right at his chest. About six feet behind the gun, was one of the undead in a cage. Charlie started to lean forward to get up, but he saw that the trigger for the gun was being pulled back. He couldn't move. :::::::::::: "2:34:28" Present (The Building: Day 6) It was early in the morning, maybe 8 or 9 am. Andy opened the door on the other side of the room. He was outside, free. He kept the note on him, the one that said "Red and Blue". He was far into the desert, with their only being one road running past the building. He looked at the outside of the building, seeing that it wasn't that big. There was a car parked outside the door. He ran to it and opened the door. There was a note on the windshield saying do not drive. The car was empty, he opened the glove compartment. Inside is a box. He opened the box, which had a gun and a phone. He turned on the phone, which went straight onto a map. It zoomed in on the lab, his own lab where he worked with Joe. He got out of the car and ran to the road. He looked at the map and followed it, jogging down the road. Present (The Camp: Day 6) "I think we might have bigger problems than him", Anya said to Dave. They were both sitting on the swing sets in Henry's backyard. "But I can't fix those problems if I can't trust everybody", Dave said. "We've known each, like what? Two, three days?" she asked. Dave nodded, "Around that, yeah". "How can you trust us?" she asked. Henry appears at the door, "May I speak with you?" Dave stood up, following him inside. Henry stood in the kitchen and pulled out one of the chairs, sitting in it. "Sit", Henry smiled. Dave slowly took a seat, "What's this about?" "Well, there's a couple of things I'd like to talk to you about", Henry said, "First is I know you don't trust everybody in your group". "That's not gonna be a problem", Dave assured him. "It doesn't matter", Henry continued, "Jesse is recovering better than I thought. He has woken up already, he's even eating food. It's only been about ten hours since we amputated his leg". "So what are saying?" Dave asked. "I'm saying I'll give you guys a week", Henry stated, "One week to find somewhere new". Dave nodded, "I suppose that's fair". "Thank you for not picking a fight", Henry laughed. "You can come with us", Dave suggested. "I'd rather stay here. I was born and raised in this house. I'll die here", he sighed, "Well, the offer will stay open", Dave smiled, and walked into the living room to the others. Present (Day 6: The Building) Andy ran down the road, he couldn't see anything until he came up to a hill. The lab was away from the city, but not too far into the desert. Finally he saw it. He began to feel lightheaded, the heat was unbearable. He kept going, and finally reached it. He entered a code into the front door. He ran inside, running through the corridor and finding the office. That required another code, but he had them all memorized. He got inside. "Charlie!?" he shouted out. Present (Day 6: The Camp) A knife flew into a walker's head and it collapsed. Frank walked towards it and grabbed the knife, pulling it out. "It's too early for this", he sighed. "Can't get too comfortable", Jason said, holding his gun. They were outside the house, barely twenty feet away. "So, uh. You were there the night Jim died, right?" Jason asked. Frank stopped walking, "Yes, I was". Jason clutched onto his rifle. "Why'd you ask?" Frank said. "Just wondering what happened", Jason said. Frank turned around to him, "You wanna know what really happened?" Jason nodded. Frank started walking towards him, "I went out there. Jim asked me to follow him. He was showing me these horses he found, talking about how we could use them to travel". Jason took a step backwards. "We grew close those couple of days, became friends. Dave started to become jealous. So when we were out there, Jim was attacked by a walker. I killed it, stabbing it in the head", Frank continued, "You see Jim scratched his arm off barbed wire which was keeping the horses in. Dave came and saw the walker attack him, when he saw the scratch, he shot Jim in the head". "So you're saying Dave killed Jim because he was jealous?" Jason asked. "What I'm saying is that Dave killed Jim but he knew that it wasn't one of them that scratched him", Frank lied. Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing, so he just nodded and walked back to the house. Present (The Warehouse: Day 6) A door opened behind Charlie and Joe walked past him. Joe was carrying a backpack with him. "Hey!" Charlie shouted. Joe stopped walking. He turned around, "What?" "Let me out!" Charlie requested. "No, you're good there", Joe said, turning back around and walking towards the side door of the warehouse. "Hey!" Charlie shouted again, "You motherfucker! Where's my family!" Joe opened the door and looked back at Charlie, "I wouldn't tell you that yet, it would ruin the fun". Charlie moved forward on the chair, but he heard the trigger being pulled back. "If I was you, I'd stay put", Joe said, closing the door. :::::::::::: "1:51:22" Present (The Lab: Day 6) Andy walked towards his desk, looking around for any clues. He heard shuffling behind him and then he remembered, the door where his wife was wasn't closed. She appeared behind him, undead, and grabbed him. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Trivia *This is the first time that Charlie meets Joe. *We learn that Andy's wife turned. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues